You just got Loki'd
by kolkolkoling
Summary: AU(takes place before THOR) Loki decided he wants to audition for a movie on Midgard...


This is an idea I just got the other day and I thought it would be pretty funny. AU that is before the events of Thor

PS i have no idea how acting auditions go but this is how I imagine it might be just for humor and stupidity's sake.

**Disclaimer**! I own nothing whatsoever. just the idea of this fic...

...

Loki was excited. He had such a grand idea after visiting the Midgardian realm. There was a movie being made there and he had a brilliantly sneaky plan. He was going to go to the auditions. He even practiced his cheery face and politeness to perfection. Thor was shocked to see his brother behaving so oddly.

"Brother, what may I ask are you doing?" He stared at Loki who was thumbing through his copy of a script.

"I decided, I wish to audition for a part in a movie." Thor's laughter boomed around the room.

"You believe they will allow you to be in a movie on Midgard?"

"I do not expect them to accept me at first but as you know I am quite persuasive..." Thor grabbed the script from Loki's hand and stared at it.

"Hah! They are making a movie of me?" The dark-haired god rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Of all the things you take from this... yes, you oaf... but that is not truly why I desire to be a part of it. The script is quite comical... take a look." Loki crossed his arms smugly and watched as Thor sat down, resting Mjolnir at his feet, and flipped through the flimsy parchment. He began laughing.

"So they believe that we are not related?"

"That is what it appears to be... but can you imagine...? They believe I would spite you and father by doing such foolishness... I admit I am quite sly but never would I do something as cruel." Thor arched a brow at his brother's statement. Loki frowned and tightened his arms to his chest."What? I wouldn't." Thor tossed him the bound pages and stood with a grunt as he took up his hammer again.

"Then if you are given the role of the character... of yourself," He chuckled and thumped Loki on the back causing him to stumble slightly under the force."You would make such a fool of me if you so pleased?"

"Oh no, dear brother... that is not whom I wish to perform as." Thor cocked his head at dark-haired god.

"If not yourself, who?" Loki's lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Perhaps if you watch you may see who..." Loki chuckled and headed out toward the Bifrost.

...

There were several people waiting to audition and Loki was among them, he needed to wait for the perfect moment. He smirked at his script, where he wrote the alias "Keaton Lowe". Suddenly someone sat beside him and he looked up. It was a familiar ginger-haired male with slight facial hair and bright blue eyes. They looked at each other, staring for a moment or two the fair-haired man was in near shock. And why should he not be? They shared the same face, though the few differences were noticeable.

"Hello..." Loki grinned. The man was too unnerved to look directly at him but cleared his throat and spared a glance with a tiny smile.

"Hello." The silence between them grew awkward."Y-you here to audition...?"

"It would seem so. And you?" The man chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I was called back but I am not so certain for the role I was hoping..." Loki chuckled.

"And what role was that?"

"The role of Thor." He smiled shyly.

"Oh? And who might you end up performing as?"

"Loki..." Loki nodded, fighting off a knowing smile."So who are you auditioning for?"

"I am auditioning for the part of Tom Hiddleston..." His smirk grew wide as the ginger-haired man's face paled in extreme shock before flushing bright red. His eyes widened as the dark-haired man's casual clothing was exchanged for black and green colored leather with gold armor and in a flash he suddenly disappeared into thin air. Loki watched from afar once the man had his time. Blaming it on nerves and possible anticipated character-bleed.

...

"Loki... that wasn't funny." Thor scolded upon his return.

"Heimdall found it amusing in the least..." Loki flopped down into a chaise and crossed his ankles, hands folded behind his head."Besides... though they do not know of our existence, it is somewhat unfair they are allowed to reenact their stories as if we are characters... I simply wished to get that point across. Thor ran a hand down his face.

"That, I believe, was one of the worst ways you could have impressed upon that... Do you know how troublesome that might become for him?" Loki sniffed at his big brother.

"Oh, brother... you worry too much." He waved a hand at the blonde."Besides... how would they appreciate if they were only a character in one of our stories that are no longer history but mythology?" Thor rolled his eyes.

"Loki, you are a foolish little brother... why do you do such things that could upset such fragile beings...?" The mischievous male grinned.

"I do what I want."

...

The end of such crack! please review?


End file.
